cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Most Supported Projects (All Time)
This is a list of the most supported projects on LEGO CUUSOO. This includes Archived projects, projects still in Idea Stage, and Achieved projects. Includes projects down to 1,000 supports. Note: The support of Achieved projects reflects the number of supporters still registered in the counter, not the number which they had when they reached Achieved status. After projects are Achieved, it is typical that their support vote number goes down due to some supporters' accounts being deleted. #The Road to Oz 10,029 supporters (Achieved) #FTL: Faster Than Light - 10,002 supporters (Achieved) #Purdue Pete - 10,002 supporters (Achieved) #Female Minifigure Set - 10,002 supporters (Achieved) #Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair 9,997 (Achieved) #League of Legends of Lego - 9,993 supporters (Achieved) #Firefly Serenity playset - 9,989 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover - 9,988 supporters (Achieved) #Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale - 9,982 supporters (Achieved) #The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead - 9,990 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #Land-Rover Defender 110 - 9,988 supporters (Achieved) #Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google - 9,984 supporters (Achieved) #- The Legend of Zelda Project - 9,979 supporters (Achieved) #Exo Suit - 9,978 supporters (Achieved) #Mini Shop Series - 9,967 supporters (Achieved) #Space Troopers! - 9,962 supporters (Achieved) #The Legend of Zelda - 9,967 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #STAR WARS DARK BUCKET - 9,950 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #Back to the Future(BTTF) - DeLorean Time Machine - 9,946 supporters (Achieved) (Official LEGO Product) #Thinking with Portals! - 9,941 supporters (Achieved) #Modular Western Town - 9,937 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #UCS Sandcrawler - 9,936 supporters (Achieved) #LEGO Minecraft - 9,932 supporters (Achieved) (Official LEGO Product) #EVE Online Ships - Rifter - 9,854 supporters (Achieved) (Archived) #Macross VF-1 Valkyrie +Fast pack / Armored parts - 8,589 supporters #Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary - 7,866 supporters #My Little Pony - Friendship is magic - 7,651 supporters (Archived) #Ghostbusters - 7,276 supporters #Japanese old style architecture - 7,196 supporters #LEGO Bird Series - 7,010 supporters #Modular Apple Store - 6,559 supporters #Legend of Zelda: Iron Knuckle Encounter - 6,342 supporters #BTTF - UCS DeLorean Time Machine - 5,981 supporters #The Adventure Time Project - 5,696 supporters #ARAKN3 - 5,414 supporters (Archived) #The Road to Oz - 5,104 supporters #Labyrinth Marble Maze - 4,560 supporters #Invisible Hand - 4,477 supporters #Batman: Killer Croc's Lair - 4,455 supporters #Apollo 11 Lunar Mission - 4,236 supporters #Piano - 4,070 supporters #LEGO Lightsabers - 3,903 supporters #LEGO Architecture - Leaning Tower of Pisa - 3,765 supporters #The Muppets! - 3,430 supporters #BTTF - Jules Verne Train - 3,288 supporters #The Glory of Rome - 3,260 supporters #Minecraft Lego Blocks - 3,105 supporters (Archived) #LEGO Mobile Designer for Nintendo 3DS & other devices - 3,102 supporters #MINECRAFT TooManyItems! - 3,060 supporters #Mirage (realistically speaking) - 3,059 supporters #Micro Scale Star Wars Scenes - 3,027 supporters #Douglas DC-3 - 2,982 supporters #Vampire GT Supercar - 2,977 supporters #Realistic Trees - 2,970 supporters #Small YELLOW - 2,956 supporters #Batman: Man-Bat's Lab - 2,880 supporters #LEGO Settlers of Catan - 2,799 supporters #Ladyada's Workshop! - 2,791 supporters #Red Squirrel - 2,761 supporters #Phineas and Ferb - 2,730 supporters #Castle Crashers - 2,601 supporters #The Bat Rises - 2,514 supporters #Lego Mountain Biking - 2,465 supporters #Pokèmon Brick Version - 2,363 supporters #UCS All Terrain Armoured Transport - 2,322 supporters #Flying Dutchman - 2,309 supporters #Doctor Who LEGO sets - 2,272 supporters (Archived) #Modular Town Plan Cinema - 2,260 supporters #Pokemon: Gyarados - 2,230 supporters #- MegaMan Project - - 2,195 supporters #Majestic Airship! - 2,186 supporters #Legolympus (Mythology Theme with Mount Olympus set) - 2,089 supporters #Hardsuits - 1,976 supporters #Lego Store - 1,927 supporters #Corellian Defender with Satele Shan, Qyzen Fess, & C2-N2 - 1,926 supporters #The Discworld, Now including Sam Vimes. Oook! - 1,915 supporters #LEGO Star Wars Travel Chess Set - 1,856 supporters #Transforming Retro Video Game Accessories - 1,821 supporters #Warsaw City Bus: Ikarus 260.04 #289 - 1,790 supporters #Adventure Time! Tree Fort - 1,753 supporters #Architecture : Space Shuttle crawler transporter - 1,722 supporters #Ancient World Civilizations - 1,708 supporters #Galaxy Diner and Empire Theater - 1,698 supporters #EVE Online Ships - Merlin - 1,676 supporters #UCS Star Wars Jedi Temple Coruscant - 1,667 supporters #RMS Titanic - 1,647 supporters #Medieval Market Street - 1,632 supporters #Western Town - Pif Paf City - 1,625 supporters (Archived) #GREEN GUARDIANS - Heroes for Earth! - 1,582 supporters #Roller Coaster - 1,577 supporters #Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set - 1,575 supporters #Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grandsport - 1,547 supporters #Willys JEEP - 1,541 supporters #Modular Costume Store for Collectable Minifigures - 1,528 supporters #Prototype Attack Mecha Alpha Zero - 1,517 supporters #Mini Cooper - 1,515 supporters #CLONE WARS INFANTRY PACKS - 1,482 supporters #Motorized Tumbler - 1,458 supporters #Lord of the Rings Set: Minas Tirith - 1,440 supporters #LEGO single lens reflex camera - 1,421 supporters #LEGO WALL-E!! - 1,419 supporters #Marvel Avengers Board Game - 1,402 supporters #BTTF - Biff Tannen's Ford - 1,390 supporters #The Adventures of Steamrod! - 1,384 supporters #Desktop Series: Agile Hawk - 1,367 supporters #LEGO MOVIE CHRONICLE SERIES - 1,352 supporters #Portal Test Chamber - 1,345 supporters #Log Cabin - Two Seasons! - 1,343 supporters #Star Wars Opee Sea Killer - 1,339 supporters #Medusa's Temple - 1,327 supporters #StarWars Ultrabuild Series - 1,310 supporters (Archived) #Wild Encounters - 1,297 supporters #BONSAI - 1,290 supporters #Macrofigures - 1,288 supporters #Flòriàn Albert Stadium - 1,276 supporters #The Drake's Head Inn - 1,273 supporters #BACK TO THE FUTURE TRAIN - 1,258 supporters #Iron Man Hulkbuster Project - 1,241 supporters #the Rhinoceros by Theo Jansen - 1,232 supporters #Spider-Man: Ultra Pose-able Action Figure - 1,216 supporters #Micro-build Hogwarts Castle - 1,205 supporters #Disney Minifigures - 1,196 supporters #Robotech: Veritech Fighter VF-1S - 1,190 supporters #- Super Mario Project - - 1,188 supporters (Archived) #MINECRAFT Cave Explorer Board Game - 1,173 supporters #Avengers IRONMAN gantrymachine2.0 - 1,160 supporters #Themed Brick Box - 1,160 supporters #New Parts Design for SNOT 2-sided stud (+inv) (+stud only for Brick2Plate, B2B, P2P) - 1,156 supporters #UCS Venator-Class Star Destroyer - 1,154 supporters #Corner Candy Modular Building - 1,139 supporters #MINI Cooper Mark I - 1,132 supporters #Airport Stair Car - 1,124 supporters (Archived) #UCS Tron Light Cycle - 1,118 supporters #Doctor Who - LEGO - 1,117 supporters (Archived) #UCS Naboo Royal Starship - 1,112 supporters #ARAK-N3 - 1,104 supporters #Tiny Trucks - 1,098 supporters #Fez Game Village - 1097 supporters #Hindenburg - 1,097 supporters #BTTF - Hill Valley Courthouse - 1,093 supporters #Cinematic Minifigure Series - 1,093 supporters #Train Turntable and modular Roundhouse - 1,089 supporters #LEGO UCS TARDIS and other Doctor Who sets - 1,089 supporters (Archived) #Porsche 997 GT3 - 1,079 supporters #Dragon Slayers - 1,075 supporters #IRON MAN gantrymachine - 1,074 supporters #Camper Van Forever - 1,054 supporters #DC Comics: Minifigures Series - 1,048 supporters #Haunted Mansion - 1,026 supporters (Archived) #Rancor - 1,016 supporters #Micro Power Functions (motors, battery, valve, LED) - 1,006 supporters # # # Category:List